Two primary concerns of the design of a load binder include the time it takes for a worker(s) to apply and secure a load binder in place in the container, and the achieved securement of the load binder for prevention of load shifting, which may result in damage to the goods being shipped.
A common load binder is a strap-type binder device having clamp members at each end. A cinch mechanism between the ends is released to allow sufficient strap length between the container sidewalls and enable engagement of the clamp members to the side boards or rails of opposing container walls. The cinch mechanism draws the strap tightly and in doing so produces clamping of the clamp members to the side boards. Sufficient cinching of the strap produces a clamping action to prevent slippage of the clamp members relative to the side rails of the container and thereby to secure the load against shifting.
A current clamp member has a pair of S shaped rods. Each rod is configured to have a center segment that is pivotally secured in side by side relation. Arm segments of each rod extend angularly and oppositely from the center segments in a manner whereby closing of the arm segments at one side of the pivotal connection (the inner side) produces opening of the arm segments at the other side of the pivotal connection (the outer side). Depending gripping posts formed at the outer arm ends move closer and further away from the pivotal center to provide gripping of a container rail.
Whereas the clamping mechanism as described above does produce a clamping action, that clamping or gripping action is not always adequate and there is a need to provide a clamp mechanism with enhanced gripping. As the gripping or clamping action is provided by tightening (linear cinching) of the cinch strap, the linear or cinching force induces pivoting together of the arm segments at the inner end. However the force vector that produces such pivoting diminishes as the arm segments are pivotally closed and the strap can reach a fully tightened condition prior to achieving a desired clamping action to the side boards. The present invention addresses and achieves the desired enhanced clamping action.